Chamel
, the Dark Demon God Hero, is a member of the Demon Realm race and was allied with the Dark Empire. Chamel is a playable Demon Realm race avatar in Dragon Ball Heroes. In World Mission Chamel is a human who can become the Dark Demon God Hero using the advanced time travel technology of the Dragon Ball Heroes machines. Appearance Chamel appears somewhat similar to a young version of Demigra. Biography Background Known as "Redhead Chamel", he was a part of the "extinct faction" of the Demon Realm. He made an alliance with Demigra. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Dark Empire Saga In the manga, after Xeno Majin Buu absorbs Demon God Dabura to become the Dark Demon God Buu, Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta fuse to become Xeno Vegito and proceeds to fight Buu in a fairly evenly matched battle. Xeno Vegito fires his Spirit Sword directly at Buu but before it reaches him the attack is blocked by the sudden appearance of Chamel. Chamel, before he could say anything, however, was suddenly attacked by Dark Demon God Buu. Taking on the attack unscathed, Chamel followed the Time Patrol to the Sacred World of the Kai and complimented the Saiyans on their usefulness before hinting that Hell is becoming agitated. Chamel along with Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta head to Hell where they confront Towa and the Grim Reaper Shroom. Chamel tells the Saiyans to deal with Shroom as he takes on Towa who states how he has betrayed them. Shortly after he is attacked by Shroom having weakened the two Saiyans after mowing their soul. After Towa travels to another period in time to recover the Dark Dragon Ball from Xeno Lord Slug and Xeno Majin Buu, Chamel follows her through a time portal where he sides with Xeno Gohan and Xeno Trunks, protecting them by forming a barrier when Xeno Lord Slug attacks them. As Xeno Gohan and Xeno Trunks fuse into Xeno Gohanks, Chamel attacks Towa. Suddenly backup arrives for Towa and after Salsa destroys Xeno Lord Slug and Xeno Majin Buu and the Dark Dragon Balls come loose, Chamel attempts to grab one of the balls but Towa is able to get a hold of them first. Chamel returns with Chronoa, Xeno Gotenks and Xeno Gohan to Hell through a Space distortion portal to drive away Shroom and retrieve Xeno Vegeta. After Chronoa heals Xeno Vegeta's injuries, Chamel uses his magic to open up another portal which they use to travel to the Demon Realm where they meet up with Xeno Goku and plan to stop Mechikabura from using the Dark Dragon Balls to regain his youth. When Towa sends her soldiers out to confront the Time Patrol, Chamel uses his magic to send all the soldiers through one of his portals and away from the battle. During the battle with the Demon Gods, Chamel uses his magic to encase his enemies in barriers buying Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta enough time to fuse together. After Chronoa confronts Mechikabura, Chamel is suddenly transported elsewhere. He is later shown bowing before Demigra apologising to him for not being able to successfully steal the Dark Dragon Balls for him but Demigra tells him that with Mechikabura and Chronoa now sealed away it is time for them to make their move. Dark King Mechikabura Saga Demigra commends his henchmen, Chamel and Robelu, after being told that the Time Patrol have taken their bait and headed to Age 790 to sort out another timeline discrepancy. The trio then head to the same time and place and assist the Time Patrol in their battle against the Demon Gods, Fin and the mind controlled Dragon Team. When Dabura attacks everyone with a powerful energy blast, Chamel uses his magic to create a barrier that blocks it. Xeno Trunks asks Chamel if he is really sided with Demigra and he is told to just draw his own conclusions from observation. After Fin seemingly loses to Xeno Gogeta, Towa and Dabura attempt to retreat but Demigra and Chamel appear in order to stop them and knocks the staff from Towa's hands. Shortly after, Chronoa appears under a form of mind control and freezes all of the Time Patrol along with Chamel and Demigra however Chamel is still able to use his magic and so teleports everyone away to Demigra's lair. Using his magic, Chamel opens up a portal showing six separate Hell Gates. He tells the Time Patrol that inside each gate there is a Demon God maintaining barriers to Mechikabura's Palace and that each one must be defeated. Chamel heads through the white gate where he confronts both Towa and Fin and is on the losing end of the battle. While trying to think up a plan he is suddenly struck aside by Dark Broly. As Dark Broly continues to rampage, Towa is forced to flee the area, giving Chamel the chance to complete his mission. He then returns to the hideout where he is subsequently frozen briefly by the mind controlled Chronoa and later struck by a mass of dark energy belonging to Mechikabura. Sometime later after recovering, Chamel, Robelu and the Time Patrol travel through a rift to the ruined Time Nest to assist Xeno Trunks and Chronoa in the final battle against Mechikabura. After achieving victory and the Time Nest is restored. Chamel and Robelu begin to form cracks on their body and Demigra has them retreat for the time being. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Ultimate Mission X'' Chamel is an antagonist in the game and the partner of Demigra, though he disagrees with Demigra's methods, believing that a warrior should only use their own strength. Power ;Manga In the Dark Demon Realm Mission manga, Chamel is shown to effortlessly block Xeno Vegito's Spirit Sword technique that was aimed at Dark Demon God Buu. He also was able to take on Xeno Majin Buu's attack unscathed and seemed confident in taking on the Demon Goddess Towa. Whilst clashing beams, base Chamel is able to match Demon God Towa's attack. Base Chamel then goes on to fight evenly with Demon God Shroom. Demon God Chamel is able to hold Mira and the Demon Gods Towa, Gravy, Putine and Salsa in imprisonment balls, however, Gravy breaks out by powering up. The stamina drained Demon God Chamel is able to match Demon God Salsa, but retreats. Chamel is overwhelmed when faced with Dark Gogeta and is forced to retreat when Dark Broly appears. ;Game Chamel's power is comparable to Makyouka Form Demigra, when Demigra adds his magical power and the energy from the Time-Space Door into Chamel he becomes so powerful that his simple presence causes the world to begin collapsing. After Chamel is defeated by Goku and the warrior from another world, Goku notes that in terms of strength Chamel is the strongest. In a trailer for Heroes, Chamel is easily defeated by Demon God Dabura. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' *'Portal Opening' *'Imprisonment Ball' *'Time Magic: Out''' Forms and transformations Chamel can use the Class-up and Super Class-up, however, his appearance does not alter. Demon God God Class-up In the manga, Chamel is able to enter Demon God mode at will, which he does so to aid the Time Patrol in their final battle with the Dark Empire, however, Demon God mode drains a lot of strength and so Chamel cannot use it for long. Chamel, along with the other avatars, can use the God Class-up state in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes. This state is comparable to the Super Saiyan God level of power. Super God Class-up Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Yūma Uchida Battles ;Super Dragon Ball Heroes ;Manga *Chamel vs. Xeno Majin Buu (Dark Demon God) *Chamel vs. Towa (Demon Goddess) *Chamel vs. Shroom (Demon God) *Chamel (Demon God), Xeno Gotenks, Xeno Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Dark Empire Forces *Chamel (Demon God) vs. Salsa (Demon God) *Chamel (Demon God) vs. Towa (Demon Goddess; second version) *Chamel (Demon God) vs. Fin (Dark Gogeta) and Towa (Demon Goddess; second version) vs. Dark Broly (Super Saiyan 4) *Chamel (Demon God), Robelu, Xeno Vegito (Super Saiyan 4), Xeno Gohan (Super Saiyan 4), Xeno Goten (Super Saiyan) and Xeno Pan vs. Mechikabura (Demon God; Time Power Unleashed) Trivia *Chamel's name comes from bé'chamel' sauce. References Site Navigation es:Chamel Category:Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:Time Breakers Category:Males